


in transit

by waterlit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendship, Kanda attempts romance, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlit/pseuds/waterlit
Summary: Kanda tries his hand at the art of courtship. At least he doesn't fail spectacularly.
Kudos: 13





	in transit

Allen allowed the ashes from his cigarette to fall to the ground, watching as they were scattered by the soft breeze and hit the cement, no more than mere specks of grey against the white-washed flooring.

Today had been a long day, and unfortunately, his shift had not ended. The chastisement of Allen by harried customers was usually a rare occurrence, but his shift today had already been marked by three such events. To top it off, Anita had called some minutes before to advise him on the conclusion of a matter he had been dreading.

Allen took another drag of his cigarette to clear his mind of unpleasant thoughts. _Focus on the present moment_ , he reminded himself. He counted to five before he exhaled, enjoying the slow escape of the smoke from his mouth, watching as the wind chased the smoke away into the atmosphere. _I wish I could blow smoke rings with my mouth_ , he thought.

Allen had fallen into so deep a brown study by then that he failed to hear his co-worker and sometimes-friend open the door to the rooftop garden of the mall where they worked.

"Smoking again," Kanda said. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Allen roused himself. "Kanda," he said. "Want one, then?"

Kanda wrinkled his sharp nose in distaste at the sight of Allen's cigarette. "No, of course not. It stinks. Throw it away." 

"I'm not done with it," Allen said. "Aren't you coming over? Or do you perhaps plan to talk to me from that doorway?"

Kanda did indeed want to go over to Allen's side, and he wasted no time after the invitation thrown at him by the one he was somewhat trying to pursue. And so Kanda joined Allen at the parapet. "I know. Throw it away. Second-hand smoke is fucking evil."

"I'm not done with it. Or can't you see, you unobservant bugger?"

"Shut up, idiot. I don't want that smoke in my face," Kanda said, already annoyed. He gave Allen a small, almost playful shove.

Not being in the mood to provoke a fight of any nature, Allen gave up and tossed his cigarette into the ash tray atop a nearby rubbish bin. "You can be such an arse sometimes, BaKanda. Why are you bothering me here?"

"You're the only one allowed up here?" Kanda asked, plucking a bunch of leaves from an unfortunate potted plant near him. He didn't want to look at Allen, because Lavi had said Kanda's face was an open book where Allen was concerned.

"You don't come up here if you know that other people are here," Allen said. "And you heard me tell Lavi I needed a break. And your shift is over, but you're here instead of driving home. So... Why's that? And why are you destroying that innocent plant? They have those security cameras up here too, if you didn't already know."

Kanda didn't look too happy. "I don't understand you sometimes, idiot. Talk like a normal person, won't you? And to answer your fucking question, I can cover for you this week."

Allen stared at Kanda, his mouth agape. "You—you what? Are you quite sure?"

"You'd better shut your mouth before a bird flies in. I didn't know human mouths could open that wide."

"Oh, that's bloody brilliant!" Allen said, ignoring the insult thrown at him by Kanda. "I'm so thankful, BaKanda. I mean, Kanda. But whatever possessed you… I know you wanted the next week off to visit Alma at his exhibition, and what with him needing his best friend's support and all—"

"I can go the week after," Kanda said. His eyes flickered to Allen's, admiring the flecks of green in the grey irises. "How's Cross?"

"You heard me talking to Lavi?"

Kanda's gaze return to the unfortunate plant beside him. "You were speaking loudly," he said.

"So you eavesdropped?"

"I said you were speaking so loudly that I heard you from the kitchen," Kanda said. He sniffed. "I have good hearing, idiot, unlike you."

"Nonsense," Allen said. "But… as for Cross, he's not doing too well."

"What happened?" 

Allen leaned against the parapet and looked across the drab and dirt-streaked buildings, towards the little harbour where boats and ships dotted the calm blue sea. "Anita called me just now. She said I should visit soon, he might—it might—it might be any day now."

Kanda didn't say anything.

"Look at that bird!" Allen said, pointing at said gull, which soared over their heads in its quest to find rest, food and its mate. "You know, I once wished him dead. Now, I really regret ever having wished that."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Allen. "You didn't cause him to—"

"I know I didn't," Allen said. "We've had our ups and downs. He wasn't a good guardian, and I had to grow up too fast, but he provided for me, in the end. Provided a place for me to stay, provided me with some of what I needed. I might have died long ago were it not for him. He took care of me after Mana died."

"Go visit him one last time, then, idiot," Kanda said. A pause. He turned to Allen, and his dark eyes were strangely bright. "And say thank you. If you don't, then don't come bitching and crying back to me. Regret can't be fixed sometimes."

Allen turned towards Kanda; he tried to smile. "That's what I'm about to do, BaKanda. Does nothing go into that thick skull of yours?"

"Everyone has to die," Kanda said, no longer looking at Allen. "Even an idiot like you should know that."

"Yes, yes, I know that. But sometimes—I mean, it's hard to accept it, you know? That great beyond... so mysterious, so painful. And we'll never see him again, never hear him cursing, I'll never have to buy another bottle of whiskey for him. Wow."

"I know," Kanda said, and in his voice, Allen heard a quiver of well-hidden pain.

"I'm sorry," Allen said. "I didn't mean to remind you of Daisya."

"It passes." 

"Yes, it does. It was easier with Mana, of course. I was so young then. But now… I—I'm not sure what I'll do after the funeral."

"Take a bloody break," Kanda said. "If you collapse here it'll just mean more work for the rest of us."

"I appreciate your concern, BaKanda. I think I will. Maybe I'll visit Lenalee and try to spend some time adjusting to reality at Komui's house in the country."

Kanda nodded.

"You'll be going to Tiedoll's place after Alma's exhibition?" Allen asked.

"Yes."

"Tiedoll's a good man," Allen said. "You'd better appreciate him."

"Hmm. I wouldn't go up there for his summer get-together if he didn't force me to."

"He loves you, you know," Allen said.

Kanda shrugged. Another pause. "Come with me," he said.

"Go where?" Allen asked. "Now?"

Kanda flushed. "No, idiot. Go with me to Tiedoll's."

"I wouldn't presume to intrude on—"

Kanda rolled his eyes. The Beansprout could be so dense sometimes. "Oh, for fuck's sake, don't pretend that you don't want to go. It'll help to take your mind off things too, if it comes to that. You won't have to bother Lenalee and drive Komui crazy."

Kanda stopped speaking and looked at Allen—really looked at Allen. He hoped Allen would agree, because if he didn't agree, Kanda might just stoop to begging. But Kanda wasn't the sort of person who begged, because he was Kanda and not desperate at all.

"Alright, then," Allen said. "I'm so grateful, Kanda. I'll be going back down now, Lavi'll probably need my help. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, idiot Beansprout," Kanda said. "When—when it happens, give my condolences to Anita."

"I will. Take care, BaKanda." Allen waved at Kanda from the door leading to the spiral staircase which would take him down, back to Lavi's coffee bar. "Don't fight with the customers when I'm gone!"

Kanda watched as the door closed after Allen, and hoped all would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FFN in May 2015.


End file.
